Such a cable terminal may be put to use, for example, in a switchboard cubicle where it needs to satisfy differing requirements. For one thing, it needs to permit a reliably good electrical connection of the cable. At the same time it is to provide strain relief by means of which the cable is retained in the cable terminal such that tensile strain introduced into the cable is not transferred to the electrical connection, it instead being directed away into the housing beforehand. Finally, such a cable terminal may also be made use of to provide electrical shielding of the cable joint with the electrical connection.
Known from prior art are two concepts by means of which it is attempted to ensure both a reliable mechanical retention of the cable in the cable terminal and good electrical shielding. One concept provides for configuring a cable receptacle provided with several screws which in the screwed-in condition engage the sheath of the cable. If the cable is provided with a shielding this can be folded back through 180.degree. on the cable sheath and contacted there. Another concept provides for crimping a retaining ring onto the cable sheath. This ring is then inserted into an accommodating receptacle in the housing and acts as a strain relief. If the shielding is exposed prior to crimping the retaining ring and is folded back on the sheath the retaining ring is able to contact this shielding and serve together with the electrically conducting receptacle to ensure a good shielding of the cable terminal.
The drawback in these concepts is the high expenditure involved in inserting and securng the cable.